


Light a Candle to Saint Dorothy (While Praying to Saint George)

by Goethicite



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goethicite/pseuds/Goethicite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Fleet is a humanitarian and peacekeeping organization.  Uhura keeps a knife in her boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a Candle to Saint Dorothy (While Praying to Saint George)

The knife in Uhura's boot is Klingon. She buys it from a Ferengi trader at an ungodly markup but Klingons make the best blades. She buys three. She gives the other two to Chapel and Marcus. They don't ask why just ask her to show the how to sew the sheath into the shoe lining.

The mirror universe that they'd collided with out in the black had been a living hell but they had some good ideas. Every time an ambassador stands a little too close to Kirk, looks a little too hard at the security team, Uhura lifts her foot to feel the weight of the knife. There is strength in unity, power in peace. Krall had been deluded, broken by circumstance. He'd been the child of war as Uhura and her crewmates are the children of peace. But even children of peace need to be vigilant.

Uhura rubs the pommel of the knife whenever she adjusts the top of her boot. She knows how to use it. If she'd had it when Krall had so brazenly lead her through his fortress it would have been a much shorter conflict. She had grown up in the land of cobras. Killing a snake by cutting off it's head had been a childhood necessity. But lessons in the black are learned in blood. She accepts this. The alternative is unthinkable.

The old Terran Buddhists had been pacifists but they had a story of captain and a pirate. Hoshi Sato had recorded it among her many works of cultural preservation which Uhura had read on her mother's knee. When the pirate attacked the captain's ship the captain had taken a spear and killed him. When the pirate asked how a man of peace could kill another man the captain had replied that the only thinkable reason to create suffering was to prevent greater suffering.

The next bastard who dares stand next to Nyota Uhura while spouting mass murder will find out exactly how dangerous a woman of peace can be.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Uhura being from the area currently known as the DRC. Forest cobras are an indigenous species of venomous snakes.


End file.
